In the wearable industry, hardware can have a wide variety of configurations, with some devices having no screen while other devices have small screens of less than 1.5 inches. Activating cellular service on these wearable devices can be challenging, especially if there is minimal screen space (or sometimes no screen at all) on the wearable device to guide a user through the activation process. The activation process typically requires several steps that may be specific to a particular carrier or cellular service provider.